Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a system for controlling operation of feeding recording media, a method for controlling the operation of feeding the recording media, and a storage medium storing a program for controlling the operation of feeding the recording media.
Background Art
The information output apparatus, including a medium container to store recording media such as sheets, outputs information in the form of an image formed on a recording medium supplied from the medium container. The information output apparatus is, for example, a printing apparatus. The printing apparatus may be a personal printer (hereinafter, printer) or a commercial printing machine connected to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC), in which the printing apparatus performs an image forming operation based on an output instruction received from the information processing apparatus.
The printing apparatus may include a plurality of medium containers to store various types of recording media in the respective medium containers. This printing apparatus performs the image forming operation using a recording medium supplied from one medium container that is designated in the output instruction. When a special type of recording medium is used, the entire control condition of the printing apparatus is changed in view of a type and size of the special recording medium.
The special type of recording medium means a medium having special properties such as format and size different from standard recording medium. For example, if the recording medium is paper, the special type of recording medium means paper having a size different from a standard size of paper. Further, the entire control condition of the printing apparatus includes a paper transport condition and a process condition. Therefore, when performing the image forming operation based on the output instruction designating the special type paper, the entire control condition of the printing apparatus is required to be changed to a special condition before performing the image forming operation using the special type paper.
Typically, the control condition of the printing apparatus is changed by an operator according to each type of recording medium. When various types of recording media are used, the operator work becomes complex as the operator needs to change the control condition of the printing apparatus for each type of recording medium. This may increase occurrence of an error in setting the control condition of the printing apparatus due to the complex work performed by the operator.